


You Are My Happy Ending

by AshCashMustache



Series: I Can't Help Falling In Love With You [2]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Ash And Johnny Being Besties, Ash Is Over 18, Buster Is A Badass, Crazy Shit Goes Down, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lance is a prick, Love, M/M, Past Abuse, Protectiveness, So is Ash, Some Character's May Seem OC, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCashMustache/pseuds/AshCashMustache
Summary: Everybody has a sad part of their story. Whether it be family issues, bad relationships, or never being able to succeed in anything. Buster and Ash along with friends and family have a lot going on in their lives, but a few bad chapters doesn't mean your story is over. Buster X Ash.(Crappy summary comes with a good story ;))(Prequel to "Life Is Good")





	You Are My Happy Ending

Third Person P.O.V

Ash couldn’t help but shake a little in excitement as she and Lance waited on the long line of contestants to perform in the Moon theater. The moment she plucked the audition flyer off of Lance’s quills she could already feel her life was about to change forever. She looked at her boyfriend with a smile only to sigh in annoyance when all he was doing was typing on his phone with a bored expression on his face.

“You could look just a little more excited you know”, She huffed while crossing her arms. Lance looked at her with a dead stare while quickly pocketing his phone.

“I would be more excited if I wouldn’t have to worry about you ruining my song.”, Ash frowned at his response and moved up along the line.

“Why are you still stuck on that? I already apologized for messing up at the bar, why are you still being an ass about it?”, Ash asked with a glare, ignoring the other animals that glanced their way.

“I wouldn’t be an ass about it if you would actually stop trying to one up on me”, Lance glared back. His phone then went off in his pocket. When he fished it out Ash could see him stiffen and quickly turn it off. She looked suspiciously at him but looked down at his earlier words.

“Just try not to screw up Ash, you’re the backup vocals. That’s all.”, Feeling her eyes slightly well up at his degrading words, Ash nodded her head and looked forward while messing with the tags on the chain dangling from her neck.

“Jeez. What a prick.”, She heard someone say a couple feet away. The porcupine looked down in embarrassment but quickly got herself together when she heard them being called in.

_‘You got this Ash’_

_ In the Moon Theater _

“Next up we have Lance and Ash!”, Ms. Crawly said through the speaker phone. Next to her sat Buster Moon. The Koala everybody was in line to impress. Buster grinned in excitement and wrote down both names on his clipboard, prepared to write notes on their performance.

Both Buster and Ms. Crawly look confused when only one porcupine walked on to the stage carrying two guitar cases with a bored expression on his face.

“Uh I thought you were part of a duo?”, Buster asked the contestant. The male, who he can only assume was Lance, looked to the side and furrowed his brows.

“Ash let’s go!”, He called. Buster looked to the other side of the stage hearing the sound of something scraping against the floor and heavy breathing. Finally, the other contestant appeared, Buster frowned as she dragged two speakers that were both bigger than her on the stage.

“It wouldn’t kill you to help her”, Buster called up, annoyed when the male porcupine just stood there. Lance’s eyes widened and gestured to the guitar cases.

“I brung in the guitars”

“Jesus”, Buster mumbled under his breath and stood up from his chair with a groan. He hopped up the stage and pushed passed Lance who yelped when the koala bumped shoulders with him. Buster already couldn’t stand him.

“Here let me help you”, Buster said to Ash while grabbing on to the ledge of one of the speakers. The female porcupine looked up in surprise, her sapphire blue eyes meeting his sky-blue ones. That’s when Buster’s heart skipped a beat.

Buster’s P.O.V

_‘Whoa’,_ I thought when I met the young porcupine’s eyes. They were a glowing sapphire blue and I felt like I can stare into them forever. I shot her a grin as I easily took the load off her and smirked when her cheeks slightly turned pink.

“Ashhh”, Lance whined from behind me and she looked around the second speaker towards him and looked back to me.

“Uh…. thanks.”, She said lowly while pushing a quill to the side.

“Don’t mention it.”, I replied and easily pushed both speakers to the middle of the stage. I went back to my seat and the porcupines started to set up their guitars to the speakers. I took that moment to look over the female porcupine. Ash.

Her dark brown and white quills looked really silky and despite them being deadly and prickly they swayed gracefully with her movements. She had it styled so that it flowed down her back and had strands of quills on each side of her face. Her fur was a light cocoa and looked smooth to touch. That’s when my eyes wandered lower and I wasn’t disappointed with what I saw. Despite her wearing two baggy shirts, I could tell she was all curves underneath. The jeans she wore underneath a plaid skirt clung to her legs and shapely hips. She looked young. Possibly in her late teens. So, it was safe to say. She was hot, and way out of that guys league.

Lance. Ugh, the way he really made her drag those speakers in by herself pissed me off, so did his dragging voice and smug face. I wondered if they were a couple. Brother and sister maybe? It was hard to tell with same specie couples.

After a few minutes the porcupine duo started playing their guitars and Lance started “singing” into the mic. The speakers blared throughout the whole auditorium and Ms. Crawly and I attempted to shield ourselves from the loud music with our clipboards. I can see that Ash was backup vocals when all she sung out was “Yeah” and I can still barely hear that with Lance’s shouting.

“I’m not listening anyway!”, My breath hitched finally hearing Ash’s voice. She gracefully took over Lance’s line based on his angry face expression and honestly, it was one of the most beautiful voices I’ve heard today. I looked at the porcupine with a grin as she held a long note. I was hooked.

“All right let’s see”, I said aloud while walking down the stage in front of all the animals who auditioned. They all stood nervously waiting for me to choose the lucky few for the show.

I couldn’t help but feel powerful and do a sharp turn to look at all of them, causing them all to straighten up with a gasp. Walking down the line again I looked at my clipboard and pointed to the three frogs’.

“I’ll take you guys.”, The three jumped for joy with cheers and ran up to Ms. Crawly for further instruction. I then walked up to the porcupine duo and smirked.

“Which one of you is the girl?”, I joked, knowing damn well who the girl was. Ash rolled her eyes and sassily cocked her hip while Lance shook his head.

“Haha. Very funny”, She said sarcastically with a deadpan stare.

“Kidding!”, I said while flashing her a grin before looking back to my clipboard. “Loud and horrible but shows promise.”, Looking up I made eye contact with her and winked. “Welcome to the show!”

Seeing Ash jolt in surprise and grin excitedly was enough response for me to start walking away.

“Cool. I guess we can hang.”

“No no, I just want her. Not you.”, I called behind me after hearing Lance’s words. I took pleasure out of hearing the duo exclaim in shock.

“What!?”

“Okay that’s it for the groups! Thank you so much!”, All groups not chosen started leaving while awing. “Aw don’t feel bad folks. There’ll be 10% off tickets for everyone!”

“Pfft. Let’s get out of here Ash.”

I looked over at the porcupine who stood still while clutching her guitar. She looked between me and her boyfriend who was already walking out of the theater. She bit her lip and seemed to be having a mental fight with herself.

“Ash!?”, Lance snapped irritably while glancing behind him after not getting a response from her. Don’t let him hold you back Ash.

“You don’t have to go”, I said while sending the male porcupine a look. I turned to Ash with a charming smile. Her sapphire blues widened when I spoke to her. As if she never had anyone fight for her.

 _‘What is he doing to you?’,_ I couldn’t help but think. Lance glared at me and grabbed Ash’s arm, tightly by the way she gasped. I immediately grew tense and took a step closer.

“Watch it”, I warned him. Every other animal in the room including Ash stared at both Lance and I in shock. Not expecting a fight.

_‘Oh, I’ll give him one’_

The male looked at me with his mouth a gap and took a step back.

“Were a team! And she’s my girlfriend and if were both not doing it than neither of us is.”

“If you sounded anything like her than you’d be in to. Sadly no one wants to hear a banshee in a singing competition.”, I couldn’t help but snort, mentally rolling my eyes when everyone else said a dramatic “Ohhhh”.

“Hey! Screw you as-“

“OKAY ENOUGH!”, Ash exclaimed. She snatched her arm out of Lance’s grip and pushed him forward.

“Let’s just go already.”, Lance growled but stalked ahead of her. Stomping away like a child. Before she disappeared behind the curtain she glanced my way with a sad look and followed her boyfriend.

Letting out a disappointed sigh while rubbing my temples I looked at the rest of the group who were all looking at me with wide eyes. Okay let’s get through this.


End file.
